1. Field of the Invention
The inventive method and apparatus relate to alignment devices and methods for use in boring cylinders of internal combustion engine blocks.
2. The Prior Art
Apparatus for use in boring internal combustion engines are known. However, there continues to be a need for a device and method which will provide even more precise perpendicular alignment between a vertical boring tool and a center of rotation of a crankshaft of the engine. Additionally, there continues to be a need for an apparatus where the block may be fixtured for boring the cylinders without removing dowel pins or studs from the top of the block before beginning the boring operation.